paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brozer
Brozer is Rubble's, Bubble's, Roquelle's and Toby's older brother from a different litter and is a civilian pup of Adventure Bay. Brozer was designed by WittleFuzzyPuppehs for 258Raindrop Information was by 258Raindrop Old coloring or new? which do you like? Old New Appearance Brozer has the same body stance as his brother Rubble. He has a brown mask that just goes around the top of his head and a cape that wraps around his entire upper half of his body meaning part of his chest back and hind quarters. He has a longer tail than his younger brother and he has dark brown freckles on his face and his right ear is dark brown as well with front paws, tail tip, and spots on his back. On his left side he has two spots and on his right side he has three. He had lovely chocolate brown eyes with a red collar and a silver, circled name tag. Like his brother he has two prominent teeth. One of those teeth is chipped. Personality He may be older than Rubble by just a couple months putting just around the rest of the paw patrol's age (since Rubble was still a pup when he joined the patrol), but he is extremely protective of his brother. He's kind and helpful and will always be sure someone who is down is cheered up. He always looks to the better of things and like Rubble he likes to act tough, but he has a rather soft side. Bio Brozer was put in charge of watching his little brother but as he was watching the local dog catcher came around spotting him. He hid his little brother in a couple boxes and was caught. His parents found Rubble, but their eldest pup was missing. They were worried, but were happy he gave himself up to hide his brother. Life wasn't easy in the dog pound and being a young pup a lot of the older dogs said he would be adopted in no time. He was there for a week as the caretakers barely took care of them, a little girl came and adopted him taking him home and showing him love he hadn't felt since he was captured. Stories he appears in By me: *Pup Pup Memories (Debut) By Others: Collabs: Trivia Random *Back when he was smaller a nickname Rubble had given him was Bro bro since he couldn't say Brozer *His dream is to find his family *Surprisingly he doesn't like to get dirty that much he enjoys nice warm bubble baths *He is unaware he has another little sibling, Toby, since he was born after he was taken. *He enjoys skateboarding and snowboarding like his brother Rubble *He is very protective of his little sister Roquelle even after they were reunited. Crush As a young pup, he was fairly close with Hagrid. They were best friends before him and his family had to change to a different alley where he was captured by the dog catcher. As he's older he runs into the Rottweiler again and as he and him pupsat his nieces and nephews they grew closer and the gentle English bulldog was extremely shy to say anything about his true feelings. Gallery Brozer.jpg|Pic and design made by WittlefuzzyPuppehs Brozer (My style).png|old ref with off coloring Category:Rubble's family Category:Older Sibling Category:Male Category:Boy Character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Relative to Rubble Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Civilian character